


could i be so bold

by lovable_and_lovable



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, post "Monster in the Closet", post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovable_and_lovable/pseuds/lovable_and_lovable
Summary: Discussing Rosa and Pimento's almost-wedding leads to some (not-so-) subtle hinting.





	could i be so bold

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic on my tumblr @haylestorming. I'm finally uploading it almost a year later to have everything in one place. Thank you to anon for the prompt, especially because I paraphrased it to write the summary. Title is from "When I Go," by Slow Club, which is a super cute romantic indie song.

“The wedding looked amazing, babe,” Jake says as he rinses his toothbrush. “I’m sorry it didn’t get used on an actual wedding, though.”

“It’s about the journey, not the destination,” Amy says. One of her many talents is her ability to quote motivational posters with conviction. Jake doesn’t quite know whether it’s genuine or she does it to mess with him. “Besides, I took pictures, and I kept the vision board.”

“Hmmm, there’s a 50/50 chance you kept it for sentimentality versus practicality—no wait, don’t tell me—”

“Both,” says Amy. At Jake’s raised eyebrows, she goes on primly, “Well, the Captain has mentioned a vow renewal ceremony a couple times, and there’s Charles and Genevieve. You never know when these things are about to happen.”

“That’s true,” Jake says. He hesitates—eyes closed, head first, can’t lose. “What about for yourself? Too much Nancy Meyers and not enough Amy?”

“There was a lot of it that I liked. But my wedding won’t look quite like this one, because the groom has a say, too, and he might not have the same aesthetic in mind. Probably more blue in the color scheme, don’t you think?” Amy says with a smile and a pat to his chest.

Jake nods, or he thinks he does. He’s not sure if his brain is still in his body.

“I can understand the urge, though,” Jake says when they’ve settled into bed.

Amy props herself up on her elbow to look at him. “What, to sabotage your own wedding?”

“No. To propose way too soon.”

“Oh,” Amy says, settling back against him. “Well, I understood where Rosa was coming from, too. But I’m glad we got through to them in time.”

Jake hums in agreement and kisses the crown of her head. His thoughts are just getting to that nonsensical stage that means he’s falling asleep when Amy says quietly, “For the record, 19 months is not too soon.”

Before he can open his mouth, Amy says, “Good night!”, pulls the covers up to her chin, and curls up theatrically.

Jake knows to take a cue when she gives him one, but he also knows if he doesn’t acknowledge her somehow, she might stay awake worrying. He finds her shoulder blade under the covers.

_10-4_ , he traces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
